


Don’t Call

by Errors



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Arguing, BL, Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Sweet Kisses, Verbal Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errors/pseuds/Errors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki were once again at each others necks, kissing and biting as the twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Call

**Author's Note:**

> *Misaki and Saruhiko still live together.  
> *They are adults, both 20 years of age.  
> *Misaki and Saru are still in their opposing respective groups, but there’s no such thing as kings and powers. Just a normal AU.
> 
> \--  
> If you want to read this on my writer blog, [You Can Here.](http://u-p-s-i-d-e-down.tumblr.com/post/139520448708/k-dont-call)

It started off as a simple argument between the roomies, Fushimi was grunting and making mean comments, and Yata was becoming annoyed at the disrespect Fushimi was showing. Yata’s luck with the ladies had finally turned around, he even got a girl’s number and wanted to celebrate the fact with his dear friend. But Fushimi didn’t want to hear it, predicting it would be a waste of time and that it would end soon enough.

“What would a virgin like you- be able to do with a girlfriend like that? You’d freeze up in a solid beet red burn by just talking with her. You wouldn’t even be able to handle holding hands.”

“I could so! You don’t know anything- stupid Saru!”

“Oh yeah? I don’t?”

“Yeah!”

“Well, who’s the one who always stutters when trying to have or hold a conversation with a female.”

“Ugh !!”

“I bet you wouldn’t even be able to call her with the ‘trophy’ of a number you said you managed to get. Heh, how uncool. You’ll just make a fool of yourself. You couldn’t even do it if you managed to numb yourself by being intoxicated!”

Yata’s eyebrows scrunched up, his eyes squinted and mouth gaped as he buried his fingers into his fists, tightly binding them as his hands shook. Misaki’s body expression could easily be read as being quite hurt by what the two were fighting over.

Fushimi Saruhiko didn’t utter another word, he just waited in silence for Yata Misaki to say the next word.

'Is he mad??’ Yata thought, questing himself with what could possibly have made his friend act the way he was, and sounding the way he did a moment before.

Fushimi was mad. He wasn’t thrilled to hear the happy news Misaki had to share, the only thing that could have made it worse would have been if he actually ended up calling her and the two of them started dating for real. But here Yata was, going on about possibly getting his first kiss and other such things Fushimi was adding on in his head by himself. “You’re just a virgin boy.” Saruhiko muttered out loud without really thinking, surprising himself that he had done that once he heard his own voice. He was supposed to have waited for Misaki to make the next move, but now, perhaps he had taken his feelings of  resentment too far.

Yata’s voice finally broke his long silence, his hands no longer shaking and the expression he wore before had changed. “Aren’t you one too!-” Misaki’s voice was harsh. “-All this time, you’ve only been going off about how I can’t possibly perform if the moment came!! You’re no better though are you?!! I doubt you would have done it with a girl either! With your personality being as distorted as it is, who would?!!-” His voice was getting higher and louder as he went on, teeth showing, and eyes glaring as if he was looking at something that truly disgusted him. “-Your mean, snarky, sarcastic, cold. Difficult to get close to! As far as I can put it, I can’t imagine you acting like you are in love with someone enough to make love!”

Saruhiko was taken back by the change in mood that was just shown through Misaki’s yelling, but most of all, he was taken back by the last few words he just said. “Heh~?” Cracked Fushimi, with a cheeky smile, slowly taking form across his face. “What was that?~ Yata….. Making love? Are you for real?”

“…….. What?”

Misaki’s voice dropped low, soft and quiet.

“Isn’t that a pretty girly thing to say?”

Saruhiko teased, with his smile now complete.

Misaki went pink in cheek, with his mouth jittering when he spoke, stumbling with his words. “What’s wr- wrong with s-saying t-that?”

“Hmph~ Love you said… Making love~??-”  

“-How much of a brat are you?”

“N-nothings wrong with that! When you date, of course when you do that, it’s out of love!”

Fushimi’s face lost it’s happy teasing shine thanks to that. Hearing his friend talk about this subject like that, it just grossed him out, so much in fact that now the one that looked ridden with disgust was him. “And? So what if that’s what a few people do and believe, not everyone is gonna be like you, you know, who think you can just embrace your lover and only perform that act out of love.” It had seemed like somehow the words Misaki expressed had triggered something else with Saru, and he was truly welded up.

Misaki wasn’t quite sure what was happening. He wasn’t sure at the start, and he was still unsure what was going on now. It had only gotten worse since the beginning.

Fushimi took a breath before going on, his words had not yet cooled down with what he was saying. “What about that girl huh? Do you 'love her’ or are you only interested cause she happens to be pretty, as well as being the 1st girl that’s come on by, that you might remotely have a shot with?? What if another girl did that before her? Would you want to make love with that girl instead? There’s nothing special about this woman is there? Do you think love is just something that’s sparked?? Not something that is built?!” A lot of the things Saru was bringing up as he talked were very simple things, but as the romantic Misaki was he hadn’t liked hearing about them the way Saru was making it out to be.

It’s not that Misaki hadn’t thought about it before like that. Even though he felt you could fall in love with someone at first sight, and contrary to how he felt and thought about it compared to Saru. Saru was more the type to only think of 'at first sight’ as just being attracted. Their views on the whole concept of how a relationship is isn’t as different as it may appear, just different ways of going about something may have been what set them apart, and how they chose to speak about it. They were more like misunderstandings between the two, and deep down, Misaki couldn’t help but agree with what Fushimi was saying, yet felt like his friend had misunderstood him as well as his own view. It may be only attraction at first, but just because it started from that doesn’t mean we won’t be able to build anything?

“-How long do you think it’d last? …Fall out of love, or get crushed along the way. There’re more people out there who’ll fuck just because it feels good to rub your bits with another who happens to be good looking, there is no love between them, just lust!”

Yata thought to himself, taking a moment to set himself right. It was stupid to fight over this, that’s what he felt. He wanted it to end as soon as possible, but it’s no good if he doesn’t handle himself right while speaking up for himself on this subject. But something was bugging him, he just had to ask.

“Fushimi, what’s really your problem here? Since the beginning, you’ve been weird, and now you’re taking issue on how I chose to talk?”

“-Why does love make you explode with doubt and bitter resentment?”

Misaki felt like he may have known the reason already, it was a reason that leads him wanting to move out with Saru and into a place of their own.

He knew his friend was jaded, he hadn’t had the best of homes, and his father really fucked him up, even meeting him for a short while ended up turning the meeting between himself, Saru and Saru’s father pickling with bad vibes and twisted affection. Saru’s mother also didn’t appear to be around much at all, and the relationship between the mother and Saru’s father must have been the kind of relationship he’s describing right now. A love built on appearances, lust, and money.

“…………….”

Saru seemed to have not wished to say anything further, he just turned his head and kept his eyes away, off of Misaki and onto the floor.

“Saru?” Yata spoke very softly. Tilting his head to curve himself back into Fushimi’s vision as he edged his own body closer.

Fushimi flinched, then tsked at Yata’s concern.

And decided to make his escape upstairs.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To sleep.”

“It’s midday!”

“Shut up.”

Misaki wasn’t going to have this, he hated nearly all of what they had been saying, bickering so bitterly. This wasn’t how he wanted to remember their relationship as. He also couldn’t push aside the weld up feelings he had just gotten to another concern on his about Saru. At this point, he could care less about possibly getting a girlfriend.

It all came down to one final last question to himself, something that made more sense and one that could be easily answered unlike the rest he had been trying to ask himself during their whole fight.

He knew he was an idiot. He wasn’t good or that fast at thinking than other people, especially Saru with him being so cunning. However, he knew his gut and what his heart was telling him even if it was hard to put into exact words. Action, was the only sentence he thought he needed at this moment anyhow. So he raced upstairs, grabbing Saru by his hand.

Saruhiko was already standing next to the bed, he was somewhat expecting Misaki to do something stupid, but he didn’t think he would chase after him in their own home. Usually, Misaki isn’t the type to do so in these moments. But the actual stupid thing wasn’t that he chased him, it was what he did much later with what he thought of being the answer to solve this whole situation.

“We’re not done from what was going on earlier.”

“How could it not be over? Just go away already!!” Saru scoffed, sounding as if he heard something truly silly just now with what Misaki was _purposing_ wasn’t over. “NO!” Misaki screamed in return, he wasn’t backing down, holding just as tightly onto him. “No?!” What on earth did he mean in saying no?!

Did this idiot not get the _hint_ of ‘I’m going to sleep?’ 

We can’t keep doing this….

“Tell me why you were upset!” The red head pushed.

“LEAVE me be!”

Misaki didn’t say anything back, he just stared harshly and sharply at Saru, unwavering. 

_I won’t leave._

He then closed his eyes and gave Saru another unexpected surprise. He kissed him. Baka-Misaki actually kissed him? And for what reason too. 

“Paaaaaaah-hah.”

They were separated by Fushimi’s hand, pushing Yata off of him. They were left gasping, both wearing angry looks.

“What do you think you’re doing?! Have you gone mad?!” Saru shouted.

“YEAH! I have. I’m insane!”

“?!??!”

Blood dripped down his lip to his chin, the wound on his mouth must have happened when they smacked lips together just now, Saru thought, then he reached up to touch his own lips. I think I hurt mine too.

Misaki then let go of Saru’s hand, and placed something else inside palm instead. “Here!” It was a small rectangle shaped. “Why are you handing me your phone.” The raven asked, confused. 

“You can remove the number yourself!”

“Huh?”

“Because, I’d rather be with you than be with her!”

“You want me to remove her number?”

“I want you to know for sure that she isn’t on my contacts at all.”

Saru sighed, tapping through all the contacts on Misaki’s phone, deleting just the one. “You know……… if this was just it for your plan of us making up, you didn’t have to kiss me.”

Misaki’s face turned red, knowing that his friend was right in that being the case. But he was wrong in something else.

“………That wasn’t why I kissed you.”

Misaki took a deep breath, and then he forcefully pushed Saruhiko onto the bed, later climbing on top of him.

“I realized, I may actually like you.”

“That’s… not possible.”

“I know it seems fast and strange that I’m saying this, especially since a little while ago I had someone else in mind. But SARU, you are actually always on my mind, more so compared to anyone else!”

“……..”

Misaki leaned in closer, pressing himself up against Saru, making sure he was pinned down.  His hair fell on top of Fushimi’s forehead, brushing against his glasses. 

“When I thought of you just now, and then thought of her. I’d rather you be the one standing beside me always than some random person. So what if she’s a girl and your not.“

“Are you serious? You do get, you’re kinda asking me out.” Saru’s voice was unsteady, and his face was reddening by the second.

“I want it to be taken that way.”

Fushimi couldn’t help but let a stupid squiggly smile draw itself across his face. Yata couldn’t help but notice it’s cute awkwardness and decided to take it as a positive yes. They kissed once more, Misaki’s eyes were watering, both of their faces flushed. 

“I love you Saru. I’ve loved just you.”

Saru smiled more straight forwardly. Using his arms, he wrapped them around Masaki’s waist, tightly squeezing him. He then twisted his body to turn himself and his new boyfriend over on the bed.

Yata laughed at this action, and Fushimi took the chance to land lots of kisses and bite marks on his neck. 

“Ahaha, I guess I can definitely take that as a yes?”

“A yes? A yes to what exactly?” Saru teased, nipping at his boyfriend’s ear.

“That you like me too for one!” 

“No shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on the 5th but finished on the 12th.
> 
> I rewrote this so many times, it’s not even funny. Changed plots too before I decided you know what?? Fuck it. I’m doing it my own way instead of trying to give better ‘fanservie’ .... Yeahh that’s right, I can’t do sex scenes well. They take me too long to get through if I include them in my writing. So kisses is all you get. I may still edit this if I think what I have isn’t enough, I have yet to proof read.


End file.
